What could possible go wrong?
by sweetmari
Summary: A series of incidents between Numair and Daine. Fluff and Fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Unrecognizable letters**

Spring. The day as hot as it could possible be during the first days of May. Daine leaned her back against the tree sitting under the huge branches with new leaves. The sun was casting its rays down upon her while reading the book she had borrowed from Numair. With the promise that she would be back soon with the book, she was startled to the extreme when a curled note landed beside her. Reaching over and unfolding the note, she noticed that the handwriting was one she knew very well.

_'How's it going?'_ Numair's handwriting was hard to read sometimes when he was partly engrossed in having to translate old Thak into common and when doing to, it required at lot of small talk to himself, giving her no room to concentrate on her own reading. She had because of that fled from his study to sit in the sun instead.

Taking her pen she gave her reply on the other side of the note and asked a wood pigeon to deliver her respond.

Several minutes went and another new curled note landed on top on her head, instead of beside her. Daine couldn't help but smile. It was obvious that he had difficulties in gathering his thoughts about his work. The king had requested the old text translated as soon as possible, preferable yesterday. Looking down one the note he was as always aware of her and her own task the king had giving her. Skimming through every possible book that could help them fight the new kind of immortals that had shown themselves after the return from Carthak. On the note hasty letters composed another question. _'Have any question?'_

Shaking her head she turned the note and gave another answer, and once again handed the slip to the pigeon. Thanking it for its trouble she settled to her task once again. For a long time Daine wasn't disturbed, but when her brain noticed that a third note landed perfectly in her opened book. This time the letters was almost unreadable, but after reading over the sentence four times she finally got what he had wrote to her. Turning the note she replied yet again and yet again the pigeon was the one handling the transportation.

It seemed that the letter had finely had gotten him to leave her alone, but some time later, an hour or so another note landed on her head, getting her to squeak surprised. Opening the letter the writing was definitely now complete impossible to read. Turing the note first upside down, then turning it ninety degrees she finally could read what it was saying, but she soon found that it was a complete stupid idea. Starring paralyzed at the letters she found herself sitting gaping over the note. Was it really saying what she thought? This time she didn't send the pigeon back with a reply. This time she simply stood with the book pressed closely against her chest and walked the short distance to his sturdy where she knew he would be.

Pushing the door open with one hand and the other holding the book and the slip, she stepped inside, but lingered just beyond the threshold. Just standing, waiting, unsure if it was the right thing to do. The right way to answer the question on the note, she just stood.

He seemed to have noticed her hesitant behavior and looked up from his work, his hands covered in spots of ink. "Something wrong?" he asked laying the pen carefully down on the deck he was sitting at. When she didn't respond to his question, Numair rose from the chair he had sat on and carefully walked over to her. He had obviously seen her uncertain expression lingering on her face and the light blush that covered her cheeks. "Magelet, please tell me – what's wrong?" he said lifting her chin meeting her stormy gray-blue eyes with his own hazel.

Instead of answering his question she only handed him the note he had thrown out the open window where she had sat under. Taking the note with lifted brows he read, and re-read the slip several times. Only the fifth time it finally hit him and horrified he was understanding what had caused the now reddish blush on his student cheeks.

_'Why don't you come up to bang with me?'_ was written in almost unrecognizable letters.

This was the day that the famous black robe mage agreed with himself that next time he wanted her to come back to his study, he would not write the question in a note.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrong time – wrong place**

She suddenly woke with a start, startling the few animals that had kept her company during the night where she had re-readd the same books all over again in frantic search of the lines where the immortals had been mention. Now with her eyes open she remembered where it was she had to look – in the one book she didn't have with her and the one book she knew stood one a shelf in Numair's study. Smiling she crawled out under her blankets and giving the sleeping dragon a little caress on its head she quickly began the process of clothe herself. It was still early to up and moving, but she didn't care – it was important to find out what the new immortals were able to do. Reaching her destination, Daine knocked lightly on the door, but in vain, because after waiting in front of the door nothing happened and after knocking again, still nothing happened. She shrugged and tried to turn the handle - locked. The situation left her only one thing to do – transform and try to reach inside without being discovered. She could do it – she knew she could, but the obstacle was that it left her inside Numair's study completely naked, but – that was something she had taken into account some moths ago and if he hadn't been cleaning, and she knew he hadn't, she would have a dress laying somewhere inside the study. Tucked under the couch.

With the decision made she slowly and carefully began to transform, and the clothes she had been wearing fall to the floor. Someone would find it weird that clothes had been left out side the door to Numair's study, but inside she could always open the door an collect it.

Back in her normal form, the form of a mere thin human young woman, she turned around inside the study and knelt down, pulling an otherwise dusty dress from under the couch. Sure enough, Numair hadn't found it. Dressed in the light cotton dress she found the door to his bedchamber ajar and slowly, without wanting to make any noise she peered inside the room – finding its occupant tucked underneath a blanket sound asleep by the regular breathing she could hear. Turning to leave Nuamir sleep awhile longer, she shuffled over to the shelves filled with books. It didn't take long for her to find the right book and with it safely held against her chest she quickly move over to the couch. Sitting down and opening the book she completely forgot about her clothes laying beyond the door.

Absorbed in the book she had been sitting cross legged for a while surrounded by curly brown hair blocking any view of the room, and it wasn't until a soft sound got her so look startled up from the page she had begun reading that she found that she no longer was the only one person present. Brightly blue eyes stared shocked into hers stormy gray-blue ones and she found herself repeat the impartially horrified expression the blond woman held. Daine found her own eyes wander down the other woman's body and complete nakedness meet her eyes. Before she could do anything other then to quickly close the book laying in her lap, she head Numair's wondering voice call out to the woman if she needed guidance finding his privy.

Possible shocked to such an extent like Daine felt herself being, the woman didn't answer first. Then the door behind her was opened wider and Numair appeared. "Lily? I thought you said you needed to..." his voice froze as his dark eyes settled upon a now standing Daine, who would have crawled into the deepest mouse-hole she knew if she had the chance.

"Sorry, I didn't knew - " was the only thing she could bring herself to say as Numair, rather blushing took hold of the speechless woman and pulled her back into his bedroom. With both Numair and this, Lily, gone Daine hurried, still clutching the book to against her over to the door. She heard faintly muffled voices from the bedroom and before she got a chance to lay her hand upon the handle, a tanned hand caught her and pulled her back.

Turning her around Numair looked down at her. She could see that he had pulled on a pair of black loose trousers. "Magelet - " he began, but was interrupted by another voice, a 'Lily-voice' Daine noticed. "Don't leave" he told her and surprisingly pushed her in the direction of the couch, where she had sat.

"Yes Lily" he called back, not taking his eyes from his student as she sat herself down.

Daine could feel the blush that was threatening to burn her cheeks of. Not wanting to meet his dark eyes, she held them firmly clued to the cover of the book she had read in. Another call and Numair gave a annoyed sigh as he left her sitting, not daring to breath at all because of this embarrassing situation she found herself in. Not lifting her gaze she suddenly yet again horrified found that the muffled voices she could hear from Numair's bedchamber had become angrier and it sounded as if the woman with the flower-name was extremely dissatisfied by having her still being present in the study.

"Then leave" it sounded suddenly annoyed from Numair and Daine found herself ducking further into the couch, wishing that she could escape this embarrassing situation. Suddenly the door leading into Numair's bedchamber swung open and crashed into the wall. She found herself lifting her head from the book she had starred at, only wishing that she hadn't come into his study. She meet the bright blue eyes yet again and the other woman only growled at the sight of Daine. Startled and blushing extremely Daine shifted her gaze to the door leading into his bedchamber, only to find that Numair stood there with his arms laid across his bare chest. It didn't seem as if he was angry, she noticed, but his expression was closed.

Daine jumped as the door leading out to the corridor was being shut with extreme force, only to be opened again and her discarded clothes was thrown into the room.

This was the day Daine learned that Numair always would chose her over some sporadic meeting with a woman from court.


	3. Chapter 3

**How big? **

He considered the events the day before and after much thinking he found that he had made the right choice. He would always choose her over some blond woman, who would give him the release he needed, but what he hadn't expected was her being present in his study. And now walking through the grounds of the castle, he needed to find her. Not that he had been angry or anything else, but he needed to inform her of the little security spell he had developed to keep her away from such a accident again. Upon reaching the stables he headed over the conversation he would have with her; checking up on the topics that needed to be discussed.

Inside the stable he froze at the sound of her wonderful laughter and taking another step, he stopped dead as another mingled with hers. She wasn't alone as he hoped she would be, but he walked on as the found that the laughter wasn't male. If it was he would interfere, hoping that her swain would take the hint and disappear by himself.

He was reaching the stall where she clearly with sitting with someone, and reaching it Numair found that the two girls couldn't see him with their back turned towards him.

"How big was it?" Miri asked as Numair was about to open his mouth and declare his presence, but quickly closed it again.

Daine held up her hands approximately 15 centimeters from each other. "This big" she proclaimed, was that proud he could detect in her voice.

"No!" the other girl exclaimed surprised. "That is big".

"Yes" Daine said affirmative as Numair moved to the side, so he could see them, but they was unable to see him.

"Did he noticed that you looked at it?" Miri asked as Numair was about to turn around. This was clearly at very private conversation, but the question from Miri got him to linger.

"I don't think so – it was so quick, but I can tell you this, he knows how to use it" Daine replied, before she continued. "I would love to be able to touch it someday, it was lovely".

Burning, his cheeks was flaming hot. Was she implying what he thought she was implying, if so what was he going to do? At that point Numair decided that the conversation wasn't meant for his ears, he took a step away as Miri spoke.

"Maybe you could somehow, accidentally do it – I mean 'touch'? I don't think that he would be upset, but it would be nice – if you get my drift?"

That was it. Numair turned abruptly as Daine's voice reach him, making him stop, wanting to listen to what her reply would be and found startled that her voice showed clear signs of being happy.

"Oh absolutely Miri – that was a great idea – he is after all well equipped so he wouldn't notice me doing so"

Now he walked away. Quickly with ears that was burning almost too hot and the buzzing sound of being both embarrassed and overwhelmed by the conversation. He knew that it was rude to listen in on others having a very private talk, but he also found that the talk boosted his manly ego. Such he didn't hear the last trace of the conversation between the two girls as Miri leaned towards Daine asking:

"Do you think Evin could make such a flute to me – or give me one of his, as he now have more then four? I really want to learn how to play".

This was the day Numair learned that one shouldn't overhear a very private conversation between two girls, who were best friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soft/Hard? Whatever. **

She had been at it in what seemed to be forever. The task had started early in the morning and now well into the afternoon, she still wasn't finished. Lines of ponies stood waiting for her to check them before she could give their raiders the green light to ride on them again.

It had been something she had planned for months to do with the aid from Stefan and Onua. Stefan would be checking the hooves and Onua, their fur and ears, and when the ponies reached Daine she would be the one checking their mouths and teeth. As she was the only one who could coax them into opening their mouth long enough for her to see if she needed to rasping their teeth.

Upon standing with her head looking investigating into the mouth of a black gelding she muttered in a low breath to the pony. "One should think that you couldn't eat at all with that rotten tooth you have – I need to pull it out you know" she let her hand search behind her towards the fence where her tools was hanging. "Oh come on – quit complaining" Daine said while her fingers found one of her tools, taking it from the nail where it had been hanging she raised it in front of her eyes examining it. "Wrong tool" she concluded and without taking her eyes away from the inside of the pony's mouth she reach back and hung it in place and let her hand search more to the right.

If she had bother to take her eyes away from the pony she would have noticed that one particular man stepped forward wanting to help her find the tool her fingers was searching for and with the pliers already in his hand, he quickly close his mouth where a sentence was lingering as her hand found and took hold, rather hardly around - Numair looked down startled on the small female hand holding firmly around his manhood, outside his black trousers.

Daine paused in her conversation with the gelding as her hand behind her didn't find cold iron she was searching for, but a warmth, rather soft form. She squeezed a bit, almost caressing the thing she was holding. Moved her fingers just enough to noticed that the soft and smooth form slowly, but again rather fast became harder inside her hold. She squeezed harder once more, but turned abruptly and startled as a male cleared his throat. Looking down towards her hand first, she too her utter embarrassment found that her hand was holding a now clearly aroused thing, pressing against the fabric of the trousers, clearly visible – the owner cleared his throat yet again in trying to hide the heavy breathing he had and she lifted her face up meeting the one persons eyes she hoped that it wouldn't be.

Numair's dark eyes looked down into hers and leaned forward as she was still holding firmly on to – he cleared his throat for the third time. "Daine, as much as it would be rather nice in under different circumstances and at another time" his tone husky and pausing before he continued "I would like to have my manhood back".

She released him quickly, taking her hand away shaking and blushing deeply. What could she reply? She had grabbed hold of his – she suddenly found the ground very interesting and to her horror the horses behind her whinnied in amusement. "Shut up" she growled back to the pony as a tanned hand lifted her face again and the other hand taking hold of her hand that was shaking.

"I think that you where looking for this" Numair said while placing the pliers in her hand.

Daine nodded affirmative as his dark eyes met hers. Was he laughing at her silently? Before she could answer or ask he had turned around and was rapidly walking towards the inner courtyard.

This was the day Daine found that one should always look before touching or grabbing hold of anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**What is love?**

He stood with his back leaned against the pillar in the banquet hall where the feast of Baltane was being held. With a glass still in his hand he looked over to where he knew he could catch a glimpse of his younger student. The memories of the incident the day before only left a little blush in his burning cheeks. Lifting the glass of wine to his lips he drank the content and waved to one of the servants to fill his glass yet again. This evening was one he wanted to be away from, but of mere curiosity he had ventured into the hall to search for her – and only her.

He had hidden himself just beside the pillar in hope that his presence wouldn't be noticed by the other woman at the court, but in vain. He couldn't count the times he had agreed to a dance with someone before excusing himself, leaving the women standing in the middle of the dance floor to pursue where she had gone and whom she had gone with. Twice he had founded her outside in the gardens with a young swain and twice he had gestured to a servant to interrupt the couple. He didn't like the way the young man looked at his student, being a complete male himself, he knew what that specific look meant.

Again he saw how they left the hall and ventured into the night – the night of lovers – he growled. Gesturing at the a third servant he sent the man out looking for the couple and exactly five minutes after his student returned with bright scarlet cheeks accompanied by her swain. He couldn't help but smile satisfied over the fact that they wouldn't get room or the time to get into trouble – trouble, he certainly would put an end to – if it ever got to that. His growling became deeper as the young man leaned over and placed a seductively kiss on her pale lips. He couldn't help himself for sending a little spark towards the young man's buttocks at the same time a beautiful blond girl passed him. Numair smiled and laughed low into his hand as Daine's swain swung around towards the girl who only looked equally surprised, but his smile and laugh vanished as he saw how his student was clearing daggers at the blond girl. His lips were pressed into a thin line. That he hadn't expected and he once again emptied his glass.

They took the dance floor and he could follow every movement, every touch and ever little whisper the young man gave to her. It wasn't that, that forced his knuckles to be white by holding the crystal glass in his hand. It was the way she smiled up to him, the way she twinkled with her long eyelashes and the way she laughed tilting her head back revealing the skin of her neck. His eyes searched down over the skin and found themselves lingering at the low-cut of her dress. Her badger claw was clearly visible as for another item he hadn't noticed before – squeezing his eyes together to get a better look he almost lost his self-control. A charm against pregnancy. How? When? He thought flustered over his discovery. And then he suddenly became angry as he saw violet light sparkling from the charm. 'I'm going to kill Alanna' he thought as the glass in his hand shattered bringing forth blood. He took the handkerchief from the servant that came to his rescue.

With the handkerchief bound around his hand he lifted his gaze and found the young leading his student towards the table where the stronger beverages was standing. Frowning he followed their movements and the man's small caressing touched before he held one glass out towards her. The frown became deeper as he now followed them around the hall. Upon reaching where he stood he cloaked himself with his gift, disappearing from sight. Standing perfectly still he could hear how his student in a low voice responded to the young man's question.

"I thought I saw him standing around here somewhere" she said turning her head, scanning the crowd.

The young man placed his hand on her lower back and Numair was on the very brink of shimmering forth and smash his clutching hand into the face of her swain, but he didn't.

"I'm sure that I will one day meet this mage of yours" the young man said glancing down where the first start of her skin began to raise.

He had to bit his lip hard from not saying something or do something that would cause only damage to Daine. Luckily he saw that his student only shrugged and turned her back to where he stood saying something he didn't hear, because of the noise from the music that started to mere more rapid. The young man took the glass from her and led her out into the dance floor and he could once again be visible again. A servant found him and offered him a glass of wine from the plate he carried and taking the glass the couple began to swirl around in circles getting her hair to fly out behind her. With the sparse light from the candles above them the light caught her eyes lighten them up in a glow he hadn't noticed before. How could he not feel like this he pondered as her swain laid his arm around Daine and in the middle of the dance floor pulled his student into a kiss of passion. He took a thoughtless step forward from the pillar, but halted as a female hand was placed on the chest of the young man and such pushed him away. His student hissed under her breath very low at her swain that began apologizing to her.

Moving back he hoped that the incident would end the night there, but before he could think the thought to an end the young man grabbed his student's hand and pulled her towards the table with the stronger drinks yet again. Placing another glass in her hand Daine's swain stroke a look of hair away from her ear and leaned down to whisper something. What ever it was it brought a smile to her lips – Numair froze feeling a sudden cold spreading inside himself as her swain took the empty glass from her hand, placing it on the table yet again. He pushed himself away from the pillar and began to force his way through the dancing people. He fought to keep track of them as he had recognized the young man's expression. This time he knew that he had to get himself involved and not send another servant to do his job.

Entering the garden he looked around unsure which direction the couple had taken and about to turn to the left he suddenly heard her laughter from the right. Shifting his place he crept closer to the enclosure where he had seduced many women over the years. Standing such hidden behind the trunk of a tree – where he had pushed willingly

women against in passionately kisses – he wrinkled his nose over the fact and began to listening to what was going on. Standing ready to interfere.

No voices came from the couple and he sneaked a peek around the tree, only to be horrified by the sight of lips that clung together, fabric of her dress pushed up to reveal the skin of pale thighs. A hand was holding the hem and the young man broke the kiss to lower his hands down between them. Numair realized slowly, to slow what the young man was about to do and when he saw breeches being pushed down with a loincloth he couldn't take it any longer. He knew that she was too drunk to be during something like this and he surprisingly calmly stepped around the tree, showing himself. Walking over to stand behind his student and her swain he cleared his throat.

It got the effect he wished and the young man jumped startled back from Daine. She only looked slightly surprised as her eyes tried in vain to focus. "M...M...Ma...Master Salmalin?" her swain shrieked.

He only looked down over the young man's condition of unclothed appearance. "Pull up your breeches, boy" he said coldly letting his eyes drill into the bright blue eyes of the clerk. "You are done for tonight". Numair moved around so he could shield his slightly undressed student. Turning his back to her he saw how the young man hurried to do what he had been ordered and with Numair's dark eyes still lingering on the young man, the clerk blushed scarlet. He took a step forwards towards the young man, wanting to make sure that the clerk saw the dangerous glimpse which made his normal hazel eyes completely black. Slowly sparkling blackish fireflies crept down over his skin on his arms to be gathered in his tanned hands. He stood raised tall in front his student's swain as a soft sobbing sound filled the air behind him. "If you ever look upon her again or talk to her I'll make sure that there is to be another tree standing in the middle of the inner courtyard – have I made myself clear?"

The young man nodded and turned so abruptly around himself that he lost his footing. Tumbling up from the ground the clerk ran as fast as he could and Numair could slowly pull his gift inside himself. He looked as the young man disappeared into the darkness and he almost forgot that his student was standing behind him, leaning against the brick of the wall. The sobbing became harder and Numair turned to see Daine bent together with her arms twisted around herself protectively.

"Oh magelet" he said with empathy in his voice and squatted down in front of her. He took hold of her hands bringing them away and immediately saw why she was crying so hard. As the latest fashion at court the front of her dress was torn apart from where the top of her dress had been buttoned. He would scold at the queen later for add that kind of oddly trend in fashion. Now there was a clear view down to where her breast could have been concealed, but wasn't. He softly and carefully reached forth gripping the fabric and covered her. He couldn't restore the fabric, but he could spell it so it would hold long enough to get her away from the enclosure too her room.

Upon lifting her up in his arms he could hear her faint voice as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I thought he loved me" was her whisper and his heart broke into a thousand pieces.

"That's not love my sweetheart, that's canoodling – the one thing you are not ready for" he spoke calmly in trying to gather his thoughts as her lips was mere centimeters from the skin of his neck. With a burst of energy her door to her room swung open and inside he settled her down on her bed – she was still crying.

She curled herself into a small ball on the bed as he pushed the door close and filled her room with light from his gift. Turning he could hear her whisper down into the blankets of her bed, making the question more muffled. "What is love then?" she asked.

Seeing the state of her dress he took the nightshirt he knew she used to sleep in. Touching the white fabric he held it up in front of him and found to his amusement that it was one of his. "Love is many things magelet" he said affectionately as he laid the shirt beside her and took hold of her hands, turning her towards him. "'Love' refers to many different feelings, states and attitudes -" he told her while pulling her up to stand "- ranging from pleasure such as canoodling to interpersonal attraction".

She only looked at him with swimming eyes and gave a sound of sobbing and giggling "You sounds like a teacher" she told him as he reached down to take hold of the hem of her dress. Her fingers grabbed the fabric of the shirt he wore when the movement got her to lose her balance.

He waited for her to find it again before he rose and pulled the dress up replying "I am, magelet. A teacher how only wants to take care of you and protect you" he told her while he pulled the last length of the dress up. Tossing it over the back of the only chair she had, his student now stood only covered in her undergarment. A touch to his cheek got him to look down in her blue-gray ones.

"Have you ever experience love?" she asked him almost seriously before the sound of her own voice got her to giggle yet again.

Numair sighed. She was quite clearly drunk and looking down he managed a hesitantly smile. "Yes" he replied before he quickly grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from tumbling over and hurting herself. When her balance was once again found he realized that she wouldn't be able to undress completely by herself. "Let's get that torn thing of you" he said while his own thoughts cursed low over the situation. If he hadn't been in love with his student before, he would definitely be after this evening – he thought and bent to lift the hem of her under dress up – leaving his student almost naked in front of him. The moment he turned to toss the under dress on to of the other dress on the chair his student spoke with a quiet voice.

"Could you love me?" she asked with her arms covering her front.

Looking back he noticed that her gaze was on the floor and her cheeks burning scarlet. Grabbing her night-shirt he turned. "One arm" he said low and she took her right arm of her breast leaving the other arm to cover her. Pulling the sleeve on and wrapping the fabric around her back he said again "the other arm" and left her to close the shirt herself. What was he going to answer? Pondering over the question and the right way to reply he found that she had lifted her gaze, looking at him.

She was trying to button the shirt, but her fingers was failing their task. "Are you in love with me?" she asked in a low voice as he came her fingers to the rescue.

Startled over the twist in the conversation he buttoned the last button as he let the words hang in the air. A few moment after he cupped her cheeks in his large hands and replied "I am, but you are not ready or old enough to love me back". His dark eyes found that she was staring intensive on him. Holding his breath he hoped that his words wouldn't cause any alarm and when she only nodded, he nearly sighed loudly with relief.

"You are right" she said turning her back to him and lifting her blankets. Crawling under them she said yawning "One have to be ready for love and to be in love".

He smiled over that sentence and tucked the blankets around her while placing a small soft kiss on top of her hair. "You are right about that – sleep well magelet" he told her, but looking down he saw that she was already asleep. "Just take your time to find your own path" he whispered low caressing her cheek. He smiled when he saw her smile in her sleep and was still smiling when he opened the door. He was looking back at her sleeping frame when he heard her say something in her sleep.

"I could be in love with you Numair – if you would just let me"

"What?" he said and took the steps over to her bed, but nothing came from her, nothing then the sound of her breathing deeply. He shook his head, he must had heard wrong and closing the door behind him, he leaned against it and glided to the ground hiding himself under a spell. 'She's to drunk to remember anything at all' he thought with clear relief as the images of her half-naked body was printed behind his close eyelids. So close and so far away, but he wasn't going to do anything about the situation. She was still to young to know what love was about and he had learned this, this night of Baltane – the night of lovers. Slowly he felt asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Was ****he ****good?**

The loud around her was enough to get her to cover her ears as she tilted her head over the bowl that contained a warm substance. The porridge was sweetened with honey, but the nausea had forced any hunger away. She had been sitting such for some times, just staring down into the filled bowled as if her mere glare could get it to disappear.

Something or someone was settling themselves on the other side of the table where she was sitting. Continue to star into the bowl of porridge she didn't lift her head and therefore when the voice reached her ears – she flinched. "Shhhhh" she hissed growling and lifted her head. Her surroundings was tilting dangerously. In front of her sat one of her friends – Miri was smiling at her with some sort of secret twist lingering upon her lips. "No" Daine said simply, not answering the question, because she couldn't remember what it had been about, she just said the word 'no'.

"So he wasn't good?" Miri asked surprised and placed her spoon in her own bowl that stood in front of her.

Daine squeezed her eyes shut. The light, it was to light inside the eating area and it was hurting her eyes. "What?" she asked unsure what the conversation was about.

"You just told me that he wasn't good – which by the way surprises me a lot since the women can't stop talking about how fantastic he is in bed" the girl lifted the spoon and filled her mouth. Waving with the empty spoon she continued. "One such think that he would be excellent in bed, he is after all notorious".

Sighing – not able to follow the conversation she placed her heavy head in the palm of her hand and with her elbow on the table she rested and closed her eyes. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, Miri" she said with a low voice.

The girl in front of her formed a silent 'Oh' and leaned forward. "You can't remember anything?" Miri asked shocked.

Daine lifted her spoon and stirred in the porridge in front of her. "Miri – What should I remember?" she asked, but the girl in front of her only shook her head vigorously and placed a calloused finger over her lips. Her eyes had caught some one coming up behind Daine and she turned, only to see Numair walking towards them.

"I'll be right along" he said with good mood "I just need to get something to eat to, then we can talk". She saw how he trudged over to where the chef stood with the large pot of porridge.

She turned to Miri, who was smiling brightly to her. What was the matter with that girl today? She began to think as the girl opened her mouth again to speak.

"He seems to be in a good mood" she noticed and quickly continued "Maybe you can't remember it, but it seems that he certainly can".

Shaking her head Daine had almost had enough of this mystery talk "Miri – if you don't spill it soon I'm going to throw this" she pointed down to the content of the bowl "in your face".

Miri only wrinkled her nose and muttered "Someone has a hangover".

Lifting her bowl up Miri hurried her words along. "Fine!" The girl leaned forward while Daine placed her bowl once again on the table. "Everyone knows that the two of you canoodled last night" she said in a low voice and looked searchingly into Daine's face for any confirmation.

She, however, only starred gaping over the words before she slowly closed her mouth – surprised. So that was why everyone had looked so oddly at her this morning when entering the eating area. But she hadn't canoodled with anyone, she began to think – had she? If so she couldn't remember. Yes it was Baltane last night, but she wasn't that stupid or?

Miri, on the other hand cheered. "I knew it!" she exclaimed making everyone around them look at them. With her voice turned down a pitch she added "So was he any good?"

"Good?" Daine asked while her mind was trying to remember anything from the last evenings party. The only thing she could remember was that she had gone with Perin, the clerk, but then anything else was blank. With furrowed brows she asked whispering "Do you mean Perin?"

Miri's reply came abruptly – almost startled "No! You absolutely don't remember anything?" Shaking her head first Miri's eyes settled upon someone behind Daine. "Him" she whispered as Numair sad down beside Daine.

Looking up into a happy and smiling face containing dark eyes she dropped her spoon into her bowl of porridge – splashing the content everywhere. She gasped as the loud sound filled the room forcing her head to hurt more.

"Are you okay?" Numair said lifting his hand to remove a spot of porridge on her cheek.

A laugh got them to turn their attention to the girl sitting opposite them – glowing with happiness.

"I'm fine" she whispered sending daggers towards Miri.

Numair nodded with an odd expression lingering on his face. "I'm going to get some napkins – it seems that you are still hungover from last night" he said and stood walking away.

With Numair gone from the table, Daine spoke "What? Miri – you can't earnestly mean what you are implying. Me and Numair, we haven't..." she didn't got to say the last of her sentence as her teacher returned.

"Here" Numair said giving her the napkins.

Daine took them from him without meeting his eyes. She didn't know if she could ever look into them again – embarrassed over what Miri had implied, but she quickly found that her friend wasn't finished confirming the gossip.

The girl was leaning forward towards Numair. "So did you, Numair, get any sleep last night?" she asked and Daine in the middle of lifting her bowl spilled yet again.

He was glancing oddly at her nervousness, but luckily turned his attention towards Miri. "Not much" he replied hesitantly lifting his own spoon to his mouth, but he didn't get the chance to eat before she continued.

Miri was smiling clearly now "So you where in the company of a female?"

Numair had managed to fill his mouth, but coughed heavily over the question. "What?" he asked surprised.

Daine, beside him, buried her face in her hands before looking up seeing that Miri's eyes twisted from her to Numair, and back again.

The girl rose slowly to her feet with eyes that was mischievous. Taking her bowl she looked only at Numair adding "It was about time the two of you did it – everyone are speaking about it, though I think that Lily is a bit sad" she said referring to one of the females Numair had been bedding the last month. She continued " – because someone saw you taking her under dress of her last night in her room. Now I'll leave you two to talk, it seems that it is necessary – Daine" the change from Miri came so sudden that both Daine and Numair looked to be utterly confused. Miri looked at the wildmage that was burning scarlet in her cheeks "see you later" and with that Miri walked away.

Turning in his seat Numair sat with equally burning cheeks. "What was that about?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Nothing" she replied getting to her feet avoiding his gaze "Absolutely nothing – I'm going to take a swim" and with that she hurried out of the eating area, more confused then ever. Water, cold water was what she needed to clear her thoughts and drive away the possible images of him lingering above her, laying between her legs – hadn't he implied that it would be nice to canoodle with her the day she accidental had grabbed hold of his – it had to be her imagination that played tricks on her or Miri was clearly mistaken, she told herself as she reached the royal lake in the forest and threw herself in, still in cloths and all.


	7. Chapter 7

"**Wrong place to...**

He had eaten by himself after she had gone and with his brain deeply enveloped around the things Daine's friend had said – it slowly struck him, hearing her exact words resounding in his ears as if she yet again stood beside him. 'Someone saw you taking her under dress of her last night in her room'. Mithros! He almost overturned the bench he had been sitting on in his hurry to stand. Gripping the empty bowl, he quickly trudged over to where the a page stood. Placing the empty bowl on top of the tall stack of empty dishes – Numair cursed low when he saw long, braided hair dancing along the rhythm of a woman's movement.

"Numair?" someone called and the page, that held the stack of empty bowls in front of him glanced both startled and frightened over the identification of the infamous mage. "Numair?" the woman called again and he ducked behind Sarge, who had come over to where he stood.

The large man crooked an eyebrow in question as the page squeaked with horror.

"Numair – I know that you are in here – I just want to talk to you" the woman called again as Sarge turned front against the blond haired lady wearing a scarlet red dress. He only ducked again behind the frame of Sarge.

Luckily the sergeant chose the next moment to roar an order to the riders-to-be or new recruits that had dined in the eating area. Everywhere both young men and women tumbled to their feet to obey and in their hasten to be out Sarge mumbled back to where Numair was standing behind the large man. "You -" he said low with his head turned slightly back towards Numair "owe me" and with that the large black man, who had been a former slave from Carthak pushed himself front and 'accidentally' stumbled into the woman with braided hair. "Oh – pardon me my lady. I didn't see you at all".

That gave Numair the chance to get away. He hurried out through a side-door almost pushing the page from before into the door. "So sorry" he said as he helped the boy to regain his balance. Looking down into the eyes of the boy, green-brownish ones that stared at him – he said "I'm not here" using the only thing he had sworn never to use. "You have never seen me" and with his manipulation of the boy's mind done Numair turned to run.

He cursed low over his lack of courage and his own choices of life. If he hadn't regretted his solvable acquaintances before – he certainly did now. Taking another route from the eating hall he entered the open area and took a step into what was the inner courtyard of the palace. Scanning his surroundings, finding them without the presence of his stalker.

Taking the fifteenth step over the cobblestone of the inner courtyard he flinched over the one voice he didn't wanted to hear. Turning his head – he sighed loudly. How did she know where he was? Increasing his pace he walked with hurry over to where Onua stood along Alanna. The two of them seemed to be chattering loudly until they saw his pleading face.

"Why in the name of Mithros do you look like that?" Alanna asked looking up at him as he turned to see how far away the woman, which name was like a flower.

"I'm trying to flee" he told them and once again tried to hide behind a bush. "I'm hiding from her" with a head threw he turned their concerned expression over to where Lily stood scouting around her. "Please – don't tell her where I am".

Ouna only smiled and leaned over the bush. Looking down on his small frame "Why didn't you just use an invisible spell?" she asked as Alanna was laughing hard on the other side.

Stupidity – he thought – shaking his head over his own stupidity. Lily was that kind of woman that didn't take a no for an answer and he had after two attempts tried to explain to her that the only thing he had wanted was mere sex or as Daine would put it – he had only canoodled with her for fun and what had it gained him? A stalker. Hiding himself under the spell he whispered to Onua. "Try to distract her for as long as possible" he said and rose. Standing under his cloak of invisibility he could clearly that she had spotted the two women – his friends.

Coming towards them Numair spook "Just tell her anything – something that could send her somewhere she hadn't been". He turned and was gone.

After some time he let himself become visible yet again as he thought himself safe from Lily and underneath the crowns of the trees – he felt free and safe. A feeling he had come to relay on and appreciate inside the other world – a world that was one with his student and it was a feeling he associated only with her.

Walking inside his own thoughts in seek of the forest lake – he didn't hear at somewhere behind him a female voice was calling him. Not the voice he had expected. When he finally picked up the pitch of it he recognized it as belonging to – Lily. Picking up his pace, he almost ran through the royal forest pushing himself through thorn bushes getting scratches and small wounds all over his arms that wasn't covered by his sleeves. As the month of may, it was warmer then usual and he has only clothed himself in light fabric; a soft cotton white shirt and brown trousers.

The call came again and his name was used. Numair rushed through the last bush that stood between him and the lake – and bumped into someone who was standing – or someone who had stood. Without thinking he managed to place his hand against naked skin on the back of the falling person. Drawing whoever it was towards him during the fall he shifted his body that it wouldn't crush it underneath him. Not able to see anything, his vision taken away by some fabric he landed not as planned – even though he had tried to prevent himself from landing on the person – which clearly was female, he hadn't succeeded. When their two bodies hit the hard ground he could heard that his pursuer hadn't giving up finding him, but she was luckily going in the wrong direction.

In the process of lifting himself up with his strong arms someone grabbed the fabric that covered his face, removing it so he could look down in to – Daine's startled expression. She was about to open her mouth to say something to him when his stalker had returned – calling his name.

"Numair?" Lily called before she continued "They told me that you went this way".

He cursed low – 'they' could only mean Alanna and Onua – below him he found that Daine was frowning, but her expression had softened only to be transformed into a low growl. She had recognized the woman's voice and he knew that she didn't approve of his sporadic relationships.

The woman was approaching faster.

"So -" his student asked underneath him "aren't you going to greet her?"

He looked into her blue-gray eyes and for the first time in his life, he saw real jealousy lingering in them. About to tell her that she had noting to be jealous about she shifted under him and with his head lifted further up he looked down to where their bodies was pressed together. His breath was caught in his throat as two small delicate breasts showing bulging nipples rose and fall as she filled her lungs and emptied them. "You are naked" he whispered low still looking down, not wanting to draw attention to them as Lily still searched for him.

A hand touched his cheek. "Of cause I am – I took a swim with all my clothes on after that talk with Miri..." her voice drowned in the voice from Lily "I was in the middle of taking it of when you came attacking me".

"I didn't attack you" he hissed suddenly loud – only to quickly spell himself and her so they became invisible.

"Numair?" Lily called again and was coming towards them through the bushes.

He felt how Daine lifted her face and with a low voice she asked. "I thought you two was..."

Numair shook his head as he quickly placed a hand over her mouth – to silence her as Lily now was standing a few feet from them, looking over where to bodies was suppose to be, but wasn't. He lowered his head so his lips lay beside her ear. "I actually told you yesterday that I'm in love with someone else" he whispered. His lips touched the warm skin of her ears as she turned her head towards him – smiling.

"You never told me that" she whispered equally back. "Why haven't you told her that?" she asked him giving a little head roll towards Lily who was moving away.

He narrowed his eyes over the question. "I did" he told her – now noticing that the body underneath him was soaking his clothes. She had indeed been in the water that was not far away – even her hair was wet.

"Then why is she still on your trail?" Daine asked with a strained voice moving herself underneath him. In one swift movement she pulled up her legs to settle them around the hips of his. "Ahh – that was better" she sighed with a smiling relief playing upon her lips.

Shocked over her movements and the way she lay – he gasped over the feeling of her abdomen being pressed up against his. "Daine – what on earth are you doing?" he was choking – he couldn't be unaffected by this closeness between them, as the male he was and her state of nakedness – he felt himself harden against his trousers.

A while away from them Lily called after Numair. She was beginning to circle around the shore of the lake. "You are quite heavy" Daine told him as he lifted himself up on his elbows and looked down at her. "And as it is – the whole palace already thinks that you are canoodling with me".

She wore a stubborn glimpse in her eyes and Numair sighed – half in anointment over the fact and half over the pleasure he was feeling from the pelvic that was pressed up to him. If the situation was different he could – he suddenly shook his head – no he couldn't! "So that was what your friend Miri talked about" it came from him instead "but we haven't". That seemed to shock her and he was equally shocked over the fact that Daine was surprised. "Why do you look at me like that?" he whispered as uncertainty spread in her face. 'Gosh she's beautiful' he thought and suppressed the urge to lean down and kiss her right here and now.

"You didn't?" she muttered low.

"Did what?" he said shifting his body a little as Lily came back. He thanked the gods that he had used a spell where the ones voices involved couldn't be heard. What that sadness he detected in her eyes and a tear lingering at the edge of her right cheek.

"Canoodle?"

'Oh no' he thought as he realized the consequences of Miri words. Underneath him lay a – what seemed to be – a disappointed young woman. He hesitated before he asked in a low, but uncontrolled husky voice. "You thought that we..." he found that he couldn't speak the words, as if they were hurting him, which by the way was exactly what they did. He wanted her – yes, but not as any other women he had lain with. She was more valuable, more precious then any other he had ever met. She turned her head away as the silence almost filled the air around them – the sounds of a flower-woman could still be heard. Suddenly all self-control left him and he spoke hoarsely.

"Magelet – look at me" he said and she did because of his deepness of his voice.

With her head turned she looked up into his dark eyes and with that he couldn't restrain himself anymore. She lay underneath him and if he wanted he could have complete access to her body in her state of nakedness. "This is something that I wouldn't normally do – but I'm going to do it anyway" and with his words leaving him – he caught her lips in one swift movement with his own and kissed her passionately. Luscious hotness filled him and as the kiss became deeper he could feel the effect the roll of her hips had on him. With hasten hands his belt was unbuckled and his trousers was pushed down over his hips as he maneuvered himself into place.

Someone pocked at his shoulder, taking his concentration from him - Numair frowned – who dared to disturb at this moment. He hadn't uncloaked himself or her for the matter so nobody couldn't see them, but still he could hear someone other then Daine near him.

* * *

"Have you ever seen a black robe mage asleep in the eating area?" a female voice asked and he was pocked again.

"Absolutely not" replied another female. "It must have been some night last night – whoever the woman was she could consider herself lucky" she said with amusement in her voice.

"Should we wake him?" the question was muffled.

"No – let him sleep – but maybe we should remove the porridge before his head hits it, though I think that he are going to be bloody annoyed that his hair is filled with it already".

A laugh "Maybe he will use it to find a new way to make those luxurious cremes he uses in his hair?" The sound of Onua's voice filled his mind.

"Maybe"

Silence.

There was a low sound. "There. Now he can crash down onto the table whenever he needs – any idea where Daine is? I need her to check a gelding".

It sounded like someone shook her head. "I thought that I saw her running into the forest. Check her room later Onua, she'll be there".

"You are right" There was some silence again as the horse mistress leaned over Numair to look down at him. "What do you think he's dreaming about?" she asked studying the smiling face on the man sleeping soundly.

Alanna shrugged "My best guess – some tall blond woman with big -" she shaped her hands and lifted them up in front of herself at the level of her on breasts.

"I think that you are right" the K'miri said laughing. "Let's find Sarge".

**...be dreaming!" **


	8. Chapter 8

**Crashing the council**

The body she lay on was cold – colder than anything she ever experienced, but laying such was awkward. Upon caressing his cheek her fingers noticed that the cold had not only touched his body, but also his cheek. She lifted her head from his shoulder where she had been resting and with her head popped on her hand she pressed her hand to his cheek and turned his face to her – she screamed in fright as cloudy eyes looked with emptiness into hers. "Numair?" she tried to breath, but couldn't. Mist covered the darkness of his eyes as he stared into hers. She now rose to her knees in horror. "Numair!" she screamed again and took hold of his shoulders shaking them with violence as the first single tear rolled down her cheek. "Please...NO! Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone" her voice echoed into the silence of the forest. Shaking him again didn't seem to do anything to the fact that the heart that had once been beating in his chest was now still as a rock. "Numair! Please – wake up!"

Her scream tore at her throat and it was maybe this that awoken her from her dream.

Bathing in sweat she scrambled to her feet and kicked up dirt as she ran forward in fright. Ducking and pushing branches out of the way she broke out from the darkness and coolness of the forest. Speeding up and reaching the same level as her heart she ran towards the castle and in through the door to the west wing. She managed to overturn a startled servant in her process to reach his chambers and reaching it – she threw herself against the door – it wasn't locked and entering his study she screamed his name in frantic. Searching the rooms in vain she continued to the library and didn't care if the pages that was sitting along the big table in the middle of the room looking at her as if she was some kind of monster. Running along every bookshelves she ended up at the door again – he hadn''t been here either.

Now standing out of breath in the corridor outside the library she send out a silent call to the animals of the castle and a image of the one she was seeking returned to her after few seconds. Then she was off yet again.

She reached the door and regardless of the surprised look in the master of servants she pushed it open while she could hear his yell behind her back. "No one are allowed to enter...kings order" but she didn't care.

The door crashed into the wall as it was forced open and the eyes belonging to the man she had been seeking looked at her first in surprise, then in horror over her own expression. "Daine! What's wrong?" he squeaked and was about to rise from his chair when the person in question crashed into him hard and forced him backwards as arms, strong and firmly, closed around his neck and her face buried itself in the fabric of his shirt. The chair titled backwards and they was thrown to the floor – the chair breaking underneath them.

Around them the kings council rose first to look – then to argue that such disturbance wasn't acceptable in the present of the king.

The king however, only stood still as the sound of crying spread among the voices of his advisors and got them to hush. King Jonathan IV of Conté couldn't hide that little smile that threatened to break on his lips as tangled limps lay above the ruined chair. His mage, Master Salmalin only lay with his head resting back on the floor with his eyes closed in content while his student uncontrolled sobbed down into his chest. A small vibrating sound broke out and filled the room and it took only a few seconds before the king realized that it was coming from the black robe mage.

He gave a small gesture and the men of the council fled the scene. Upon reaching the door Jonathan only looked a second when the sobbing was calming down – he turned to his master of servants and shook his head as to answer the question the man had spoken. Something had happened and as always Jonathan knew that Numair was the only one that could calm the kingdoms wildmage down.

He was in the middle of closing the door behind him as he heard the masculine voice of his black robe mage calling the young woman her nickname.

"Maglet?" he called and rested his large tanned hand on her head before brushing the cascades of brown hair out of the way. Taking a deep breath he spoke a word he never had used around her before "Sweetheart – please tell me what's wrong?" he almost begged as she twisted her head and rested her cheek on the fabric that was wet with tears.

"You died" she hiccuped as another sob left her body.

Numair sighed low and only rearranged his arms so he could press her body into his "No – magelet, I didn't. I'm here and I'm always going to be" he told her softly while looking down into stormy blue-gray eyes when she lifted her face.

"But" she was beginning to say when he lifted his face and a glow settled itself in his hazel eyes. Numair placed a firm finger over her lips and it silenced her.

"No 'but' magelet – its the fourth time you are crashing the council and you still have problems with your nightmares – you have to believe that I'm not dead and never will be unless the Black God says so" he was looking strictly into her eyes and she knew that he told her the truth and it was actually the fifth time she had interrupted an important meeting, but she wasn't going to tell him that. Instead she settled her cheek down above the covered skin that held the comforting sound of a beating/living heart.

"I just don't know if I could live without you" she told him and wriggled uneasily.

He only pressed his lips down into her hair that held the unique smell of her. He wanted to tell her that the same applied to her, but he didn't – he just wriggled along with her body so they came to lie more comfortable on the shattered chair. After a while he breathed heavily letting out words that sounded almost like 'I love you'.

This was the day that Daine learned that he was always going to let her cry when needed and hold her in the protectiveness of his arms – even if it meant that it was interrupting one of the kings very important councils.


	9. Chapter 9

**When the gift sings – part 1**

The humming broke out slightly passed midnight. It was first a small notion in the air, but as time went it grow into a annoying thing filling the air. Those who were gifted felt it all the way into their bones, but they didn't seem to mind the feeling – because it was pleasantly, a welcoming feeling instead of the feeling of dread over the fact that the country was on its wary brink of war.

Suddenly the humming disappeared as sudden it had erupted and the gifted people in the palace almost pouted over the fact that it was gone. The humming had left something inside them – something of comfort and something that haunted the nightmares away.

When morning broke everyone found themselves almost wanting to search the palace to gain that particular notion, when it yet again erupted. This time so strong that the humming had transformed itself into a vibrating sound. The people was glad, almost thrilled over the feeling that accompanied the sound. It was making people light-headed and one man of arms up on the wall found himself muttering under his breath and his comrade beside him followed along and not long after the men at arms was singing loudly in union. Servants, those who was gifted followed along not soon after and the un-gifted ones couldn't help themselves and before the hour was over the palace had transformed itself into a singing cabaret.

Then yet again the notion of vibrate was gone and everyone it had affected turned to look at each other with a slightly sad expression lingering on their faces.

The king; Jonathan IV of Conté walked the long hallways and even his face showed that he missed the feeling – even though he was muttering the words of the song everyone had song near him, it didn't help. He missed the loving feeling, the feeling of belonging and the feeling of being content. He was later that evening standing by his beloved wife in the eating area where the trainees consumed their meals when the notion broke forth again and overwhelmed by emotions the king swooped the queen up into his arms and walked away with a squealing Thayet and passed his black robe mage, who had just come through the door and was standing looking at a girl with long curly brown hair.

"Going somewhere?" Numair asked and allowed himself to smile broadly over the king's expression.

Jonathan flashed perfect teeth and nodded, before responding "Yes! Would you please inform my master of servants that I'm not to disturbed for the next hour or so?"

Numair nodded smiling, but his attention was turned elsewhere as a girl rose up from the bench she had been sitting. "Absolutely your majesties – have a nice night". Behind him the king was already gone and the girl who had been in the room in front of him had disappeared.

Yet again the people that was disappointment over the fact that the humming feeling was gone and the black robe mage found himself eating alone - sitting with a emty feeling in his heart.

At midnight a guard stood up on the eastern wall looking down over the town of Corus. He was sleepy, too sleepy for his own good and he knew that it had been a bad idea to take this shift. Absent his fingers began to drum the beat of a song; it took some time before he realized that along the drum his voice had begun to sing the words out loud and it was only when his comrade beside him followed along he noticed the vibration sound again. Everywhere the humming notion was filling the air and even further away from the palace the notion hit one person, who had been sleeping in a comfortable bed, but in her awakening she tumbled out of it with at war-cry with a sword ready in her hand. Brushing red hair out of way she hissed and send out small balls of violet light to illuminate the room of the Inn she was sleeping in.

Alanna the Lioness was utterly alone in the room, but now she wished that she wasn't – the notion in the air almost forced her heart too pieces over the longing feeling that followed. As a knight away from her home and her husband she didn't have any difficulties in concluding that someone had a bad heartache – in the middle of the night. And the person in question who was cable of doing this over a long distance had too be immeasurable strong in his/her gift. Such the Lioness packed her things in a hurry and upon leaving the room she tossed a coin of gold on the nightstand.

Riding hard, following the notion she surprisingly found herself standing facing the palace and a quick horrified expression was replaced by a slightly amused one on her face when she discovered that the mighty and supposed hard trained guards stood on the upper wall singing.

Pulling her hoarse into the inner courtyard she wondered over the strange and no enlightened sensation that was filling every fiber of her body and she couldn't help herself for mumbling along to the sound. Leaving the hoarse in the care of a stable-boy she walked the deserted corridors and found herself standing in front of a door where the energy of the humming and vibrating notion erupted from. She almost collapsed in the love that floated right into her and out on the other side of her body to continue its journey to every part of the palace. Knocking lightly on the door the notion disappeared abruptly and a startled looking Numair opened the door, almost before her hand had left the wood.

"Alanna? What are you doing her in the middle of the night?" he asked her.


	10. Chapter 10

**When ****the ****gift ****sings**** – ****part**** 2**

The Lioness looked up, had to tilt her head backwards to see into the tanned face of a man she once had rescued from certain starvation "I might actually ask the same question Numair, what are you doing in the middle of the night? Not sleeping it seems"

The mage wore first an annoyed expression, but stepped out of the way to let Alanna enter his study.

When he locked his door behind her Alanna frowned "Is that truly necessary Numair?" she asked, and when she turned her attention towards the room she found the whole floor filled with books, scrolls and loose papers – the only thing that was odd was the full circle of nothing in the middle of the floor – she turned to Numair with her hands placed at her hips "Have you been pacing?" she asked.

Numair was blushing, but only lightly – he carefully placed his feet so not to damage any of the items on the floor in his process to reach the chair that stood at his desk. Upon sitting down he finally answered "Yes" he looked to be extremely tired and Alanna couldn't help herself.

She went forward, following his steps carefully and when she finally stood beside him she placed a calloused hand on his forehead "Are you sick?" she asked.

He pushed her hand off "No, I'm just tired that's all".

"Then go to sleep Numair – you have a bed at your disposal, why in the Great Mother Goddess name don't you sleep or are you involved in some experiments you can leave?" she was now looking for clues for such magical behavior on the desk and found non.

Numair shook his head. What that regret she could read in his eyes? Before she could open her mouth to comment on it he sighed low "I would if I could – but accidentally my bed is occupied..." his words was silenced by the quietness of the air and Alanna's raised eyebrows "No Alanna, its noting of that" Numair quickly said. He must have known what she had been thinking – that he had company – ah well actually he did have – but it wasn't the company he usually sought in nights like these.

She seemed to have lost her patience "Numair – if it's not company like that, then who are laying in your bed? I have to say that whoever it is you are not hiding the fact that the person" she threw her head towards the door leading into his chamber "has caused some disturbance in you – did you know that ever part of your gift are singing with happiness, sadness and despair – one should think that your have a bad heartache".

He was burying his face in his hands "Is it so obvious?" he asked, muttering down into his palms.

Alanna moved some books from the desk and sat "Obvious Numair – the men at arms are singing up on the walls! Every one gifted is affected by your uncontrolled emotions being amplified by your gift – be glad that other gifted doesn't know how to track it otherwise they would have ended standing where I stood before – in front of your door being hit with clear emotions – who is it?"

"It's Daine" he told her softly.

"Daine?" Alanna turned on the desk and looked back to the door "Are you sure?" she asked still with her heard turned as if she could see right through the door.

"Absolutly – don't you think that I know my own student?" Numair said, warningly.

Lifting her hands in a apologizing gesture she turned "Easy Numair" she told him "May I ask why she is laying in your bed and not her own?"

"Well actually Alanna, I would like to know that also – but she won't talk to me. It's the second night I find myself not sleeping alone in my own bed –" he rose and began pacing again "last night I unusually went to bed early and not long after midnight I found her laying beside me".

Violet eyes followed him walking back and forth. Alanna couldn't see the problem "And?" she asked "Everyone knows that she have been staying late within your rooms whenever you were giving her lessons, why didn't you just move her to her own rooms when you woke?"

Numair halted in his steps and dark eyes, frustrated eyes looked into hers "I did" he told her truthfully "but after an hour she was right back by my side – in my bed Alanna – how can I protect her from gossip if she so openly are seeking it".

Alanna pressed her mouth together – a thing that told that she was thinking hard "Does she have problems with her sleep?"

He had reached the couch and stood as if he wasn't sure if he should sit or not "She has been crashing councils in desperate because she have fallen asleep under her meditations – and every time she tells me that I died in her dreams – but I'm not – I'm not dead Alanna! We have been home for three weeks now and its getting worse every day and I don't know what to do!"

A smile, honestly and friendly was send his way "It's seems that she knows how to help herself with getting rid of them and the only thing she wants from you are your presence by her side" Alanna stood from the desk "I could heal her memories or set some kind of barrier shielding her from the nightmares, but I think that a more natural cure is in order her" she squeezed her eyes a bit together "even though it means that you master mage – are going to sleep beside her until she's fine again".

"Fine!" Numair exclaimed a bit angry, but sighed when Alanna crocked an eyebrow "fine" he admitted "I am going to bed now".

She nodded "Yes – you are and deal with it Numair. She is a fine woman, just wait for her to be ready" Alanna moved to the door opening it "and please find a way to hide those feelings you have. I would like a nights sleep with having to listen to the men at arms singing every night".

He nodded and rose "You are right" while Alanna stood over at the door leading out to the corridor, he moved himself over to the other door. Turning around he saw the a look of empathy lingering in her face. Smiling over the fact that at least one of his friends approved of his feelings – he smiled back while regaining control over his emotions. "Goodnight Alanna" he said and bowed, which made the Lioness blush slightly and giggle low.

She, surprisingly, curtsied for him in return – reminding him that underneath the hard cover off a knight a woman was hidden "Goodnight Numair" Alanna replied and walked out the door. Before she closed it she was looking at him with her unnatural violet eyes "remember; give her time and everything will be alright – again" and with those words filling the air, the Lioness was gone.

Numair sighed as if he didn't want everything to be alright again – if he wished or wanted that then she would leave his side, his bedside, to lay beside another man and he knew that his heart couldn't take it – therefore he was absolutely content when he striped off his trousers, only to stand in his loincloth, and maneuvered himself down under the blankets, beside her warm frame. Smiling happily while she turned in her sleep, half muttering to herself in words that sounded almost like 'good – warm – love – Numair' and snuggled into his large frame while he pulled her closer, only to have her cheek lay above his heart. Stroking her hair, making a soft rumble in his chest – he began to notice that Alanna was indeed right – every time she was near him, his gift was acting like a love-sick teenager and faintly he could hear the men at arms picking up a song yet again– was he going to do anything about it? No – not right now – let them sing, he thought as his gift vibrated along with every emotions he was feeling inside himself and pushed himself forth, against her warmth. Such he closed his eyes in content for the first time in two days and the wildmage in his arms, only smiled as her dreams of badness turned to dreams so sweet that every animal within a miles radius, was dreaming sweet dreams as well.

His gift wasn't the only one to sing and as the two people laying in an oversized bed fell into Ganiel's lands of dreams, fire of copper and black became mingled in union above them in some kind of dance – a union that would take the two owners on a path that only contained love.


	11. Chapter 11

_Please note that THIS contains LEMON! And therefore I have to warn everyone who are reading it! _

**Is that a six or a nine? - Part 1**

The party had been going on for hours and they had found themselves in the middle of it before they knew what to do – such after long hours of drinking and eating, he found himself smiling down into bright blue eyes that belonged to a lovely woman. He could now faintly remember her name, but it was something that started with 'Isa' or 'Ista' or was it 'Ysa' – it didn't matter – the only thing that mattered was that he had pursued her for hours and finally she had giving in to his charming smile and his darkly hazel eyes. Now she was kissing him goodnight and simultaneously was slipping in a note in the palm of his hand – then she turned and disappeared from view. Numair looked down and opened his palm, and joy filled him – he didn't have to be smart to see that it was clearly an invitation and the number on the paper told him where he could find her again.

Turning around and scanning the room of the Inn they had arrived in on their way to Legan, he noticed that Daine was rather occupied with a fair haired young man – a swain. Smiling content over the fact that she was refusing him to let him kiss her Numair concluded that she wouldn't miss him for a few hours and he, while turning, decided that he needed to relieve himself before walking up the stairs to the room where she was waiting for him. He didn't however see that once he had turned his back to the crowd and Daine, the swain managed to do the kiss he had tried to do for hours.

He tumbled forward out in the blackness of the night and too find a spot where he could have some privacy and founding it he relaxed his forehead against the bricks of the Inn while doing what must be done when consuming to much liquid. It therefore took him a while to return to the Inn, because as the mage he was and due to the personality he had, he couldn't help himself for gazing up at the stars the lingered above his head – it was a perfect night for stargazing and he was on the very brink of delaying and cancel the trip to the room where the blond woman was waiting for him, only to find Daine and settle himself with her underneath those twinkling wonders, but he had an itch to be scratched and it was that, that drove him over to the lantern so he could read the number on the slip – standing turning the slip multiples time he finally concluded that it must be room number nine and not number six – because he was fair sure that she, his student had given that room. For the first time they hadn't been giving rooms beside each other and walking wobbling up the stairs he found the door where a beautiful number was carved inside the tree of the door. Pushing it open he found the room not locked and yet another satisfied smile entered his lips as equally darkness hit him – he could faintly she her frame laying underneath the blankets and closing the door softly shut, he locked it.

Such Numair didn't see the face of a fair-haired man standing frozen to the floor as a tanned man locked the room to his student and the young man, who had kissed Daine for the last half of a candle mark shrugged and turned only to disappear down the stairs again. Had he known that the famous mage and his student was involved with each other – he would have kept his hands to himself, but now he counted himself lucky to be alive and with that he returned to the party.

Numair stood still inside the room, waiting for her to say something and underneath his feet he could still feel the very beat of the drum that played happy and rhythmical tones. When she finally did say something he smiled and undressed himself in haste – standing near the bed he could hear that the blankets shifted, he didn't wait for her to say something again – he only slipped down underneath the blankets and hearing how she sighed he lowered his lips down too lips that waited to be kissed. His head was still swimming from all that wine he had taken in and upon pushing her heir way he deepened the kiss, making her moan half beside him and half underneath him. Sliding him hands down under the blankets he pushed whatever there was in the way and when she finally was laying bare skinned, he was in his drunken mind making sure that she would be ready for the union he had planned and the union he had longed for. His lips wandered down over her neck, but he didn't managed to reach his destination before a soft pleading voice was begging him for her to feel him – he accepted and maneuvering himself so soft and warm skin of her thighs settled around his hips – he found her lips once again and kissing her with force caused her to dick her nails into his back.

In his mind he thought that this was going rather fast and as the gentleman he was, he wouldn't just push himself in before cheeking if she was prepared for him and such he pulled himself a bit up only to get her to whimper in frustration – but she was silenced when his longest finger slide down between her, meeting only wetness.

Her mouth was resting at his right ear, grasping and whispering another plea as he pushed her legs further apart and finally he entered her slowly. Too engulfed in the feeling of having yet again the warmth and wetness surrounding him, he failed to hear the restrained noise of hurt that came from his partner underneath him and pulling himself a bit out, only too thrust in yet again his mind wandered on a trail down a path to think and speculate over the fact that maybe Daine was still refusing her swain's kisses downstairs. He smiled restrained over the next thought that she maybe would be giving herself to the young man and with that thought he mad himself the most excellent lover he knew he could be, and forced his mind back too the supposed-to-be blond-haired woman underneath him.

If he hadn't been occupied in room number nine and if he had stood in the hall, he would had seen that the door to number six was being opening and a face containing bright blue eyes investigated or actually searched the hall for any sign that the black-robed mage would come up the stairs at any second – and after what seemed to be hours, but it was only ten minutes she gave up and disappeared inside her room again - disappointed.

The woman in number nine pressed her hips upwards, meeting his movements and he turned both of them around in bed – making her sit over him, straddling him. If he had bothered to look he would in that moment see brownish curls dance in sympathy with the movements she was doing while the sparse light of the moon entered the room, but he only had his eyes closed and his head laid back – trying to prolong the inevitable – he was waiting, as the gentleman he was for her too come first and when nails was almost ripped his chest apart and the scream that forced the people downstairs to stop their dancing rippled through the air, came, he let go of everything and with an almost equally animalistic scream that forced its way through his throat he smiled with content, not with happiness, because the one person he longed after was properly flirting or dancing still with her young swain.

He touched her cheek where she was still sitting, holding him firmly in place with her inner muscles and pulling her head down to his lips, he kissed her again. When the kissed ended she rested her cheek on his chest and he still panting for air waited for a part of him to slip out from the warmness inside her. It wasn't only that he waited for – he waited for her to fall asleep so he could escape to his own rooms again and have his heart being torn into pieces over the fact that she, Daine, his magelet and his student could never be his.

With a the sound of a beating heart in her ears, she eventually drifted into the Ganiel's lands of dreams and he was very carefully not to wake her up as he slipped from the bed, found his clothes and slipped from the room, where a beautiful number was carved into the door – telling everyone passing that this was room number nine.


	12. Chapter 12

_Please note that THIS contains LEMON! And therefore I have to warn everyone who are reading it! _

**Is that a six or a nine? - Part 2**

She was standing leading against the wall as she listened to the music that played. She had participated in the party along with Numair, even though they didn't knew anyone. It had been a keen incident that they had arrived just as a married couple was being celebrated and now after was seemed like hours, she was finally feeling that she was ready to sleep – she had only one problem; the presence of a very interested young man with fair hair and quite beautiful eyes, but the problem wasn't him – the actual problem was standing tiptoed in close contact with her teacher and she, herself had multiple times refused too give in to the kiss that the young man was so eager to offer her. She wanted to be kissed; she had the right age to be kissed, she thought as she saw Numair's hands move themselves lower on the back of the fair haired woman. She off cause knew what that meant and she was quite happy over the fact that they didn't have combined rooms with only one door between them. She had asked him not too demand that when they arrived at the inn and had gained an odd look from him in return. She had returned the stare by sending him daggers and he had acknowledged her request. What else could he do? Deny her some kind of privacy when he so openly sought a company of a female? The thought almost made her growl and her swain heard it and took a couple of steps back. Daine forced herself to smile again – a smile that lingered in the corner of her lip a little too long.

Upon arriving to the inn and entering the party she had decided that she was now complete cable of making her own decisions and such, at a age of sixteen and a half, she had decided that this night she was going to take the same liberty Numair took.

Seeing that he finally had his back turned so he could she her, she pulled in the poor boy she had chosen and lifted her chin up, demanding him to give her that kiss he had wanted too give her for a few hours. She had been picky and had gone through almost every young men available that night and that wasn't a few; she had sorted them and ended up with two. When one of them; a young man with color of hair like herself and tried to kiss her, she had luckily moved out of the way in time as a cry or a warning from a mouse told her that that particular young man had looked to deeply into the strongly beverages and as she had turned her back to him, she had heard him throwing up.

Thanking the mouse she had found the other young man she had in mind and played the very planned act of flirting. She knew that she this night was a bit rebellious, but seeing how Numair had spend hours encouraging the fair haired woman she didn't mind – she was going to be a woman, and she was going to be it this very night. Hopefully the young man would agree or else she was going to go out of her mind. Not over the fact that she was still a virgin at this age, but over the fact that she was fully aware that she had developed a huge crush on her teacher – a crush that had developed into the phenomenon of 'being in love'. And she hated every part of it, not the 'being in love part', but the part that told her that he would never look in her direction and would never be hers.

That was why she had made her decision – he would after tonight know nothing about her not being a virgin, and that kind of suited her very well. He could be overprotected and he was it every time she had tried to engage on something like this at the palace, but no – he had a mystery way of always being somewhere near her or knowing that she wasn't alone. It had been close to happen with a young clerk named Perin, but suddenly the boy had found himself being very confused, very misguided and not being able to do anything at all. The reason one might ask; was that the black robed mage had chosen too interrupt the for-play by sending a very angry dragon baby back to her foster-mother – unlocking the door that Daine had closed and trotted into the room demanding attention.

The dragon's scales had been so scarlet that Daine had been sure that the dragon would burst into flames anytime, and apologizing for the interruption she had sent the young man off.

The mage couldn't afterward explain what had caused the baby dragon to be so angry and she had forced herself to hold herself back for such kind of meetings again.

Now standing kissing, long, deeply and desperately she was making sure that he knew what she wanted from him and such she let the kiss go on and on until she decided that it was time to move it too the next level. Numair had been gone a long time and she pulled the young man over too the stairs that lead up too the rooms. Placing herself so she was level to his eyes she kissed him again and moved her lips too whisper something in his ear – what she said didn't matter, he knew what she wanted from him and she had given him permission to enter her room – room number nine.

She waited what seemed a long time, sitting on the bed only wearing a nightgown, but after awhile she simply gave up. She should that she should lock her door, but blowing out the light she decided that she was going too wait a few moments extra – no damaged would be caused by waiting, she thought as she pulled up the blankets and hid herself under them. She froze when she heard the 'click' from the door and not moving an inch she found that she didn't dare to breath. It wasn't too late to turn back she thought as the door was closed yet again. She waited again and noticed that he hadn't moved – how should she encourage him she thought and uncontrolled a sigh escaped her lips while she moved a bit uneasy. That seemed to do the trick, because the next moment the blanket was being lifted.

When the warmth of his body reached her she couldn't help herself to sigh once again and the second after equally warm lips met hers in a kiss that simply took her breath away. Had her mind not been occupied with the kiss she would had noticed that the kisser was a skilled man in the art and how he moved his tongue against hers was not like the young man had done when she had demanded the kiss. She felt a calloused hand stroking her hair out of the way and it should have tipped her off, but no – he was deepening the kiss to such an intent that she completely surrendered herself. Laying half underneath him and half beside him she helped him with her nightgown and she moaned as she could feel his hands wandering down over her neck. She was ready for him, ready to be a complete woman, but he seemed to want to caress her breasts, but she wasn't going to let him – she pleaded in his ear that she wanted to feel him, making her voice as huskily as possible and it worked.

Daine waited was seemed to be forever, this couldn't be fast enough and when she felt him between her legs she could feel how a very sweet smiled entered her lips, only too be replaced by the every thought that it should have been Numair laying such with her knees and thighs pulled up, waiting for him – lips sought hers again and she found that this kiss had turned into something rather lustfully and she answered it while she accidentally dick her nails into his back. She knew that she would leave marks on his skin to be seen, but that didn't matter – she was never going to see him again – this was only for one night.

She wanted him, she needed him and she longed for him and such she whimpered in frustration when he didn't pushed himself forth, but pulled himself a bit up – frowning over the fact that she was sure that he was going to leave her, unreleased and undone – she almost bit her lips too blood as a finger for the second time of her life touched a very private part of her. In her silence she almost cheered when the finger meet only wetness – she could have told him that she was ready if he had bothered to ask, but he was a gentleman she realized and was glad that she had chosen correctly.

She moved her lips to his right ear and the hair almost made her sneeze as the scent of cleanness, spices and – something else hit her nose, something that reminded her of - but she held back and gasped another plea – her body was burning with lava and she needed him; needed him to cool her down or so she thought as he with the one hand pushed her legs further apart, making more room for himself and he finally entered her slowly. The thought that the presence of him was going to extinguish the fire was a wish, she wasn't granted – it only made it worse – she burned like she never before had been feeling and she wondered if she would feel the same if it had been Numair who had done the deed. Nevertheless she allowed him access and such she felt the hurt she had been warned about so many times, and she could hear how her own breathing sounded strained, but he didn't seemed to notice.

Considering the fact that Numair would have noticed that she was hurting she was a bit disappointed, but as he pulled himself out only to claim her once again the thoughts was nearly gone as a new entered her; was he enjoying himself with that fair haired woman he had pursued earlier this evening? She didn't have time to ponder long as the supposed-to-be young man made himself the most excellent lover an virgin could imaging having as a lover. She definitely was pleased with him and such she pressed her hips up, meeting his movements with her own and in one second later she found herself being moved so she sat straddled above him.

Sitting like this she could have looked down too where he was laying and in the spare light of the moon she could have seen raven long hair that was gathered in the neck, the face of a tanned man and soft lips, but she didn't – she wouldn't let the sight of the young man ruin a beautiful moment and sitting with her eyes closed she only moved her hips as the hands demanded her to. She could hear from his breathing that he waited for her to come and she released in the feeling off how close they were for every pull and how far they became with every push. She was leaning forward, panting when the lava that had been build up erupted and she threw her head back while screaming in pleasure – her nails almost ripping his chest apart. Letting go of everything she could feel the final push, the last he had for her and he screamed below her – an animalistic scream she forever would remember. Sitting very still she could feel the pulse of his manhood inside her and she knew that if she hadn't had the charm against pregnancy, she would be impregnate right here and now.

She wasn't going to let go of the feeling of him and as he carefully touched her cheek and pulled her head down into a kiss of passion – she knew that it had been exactly the right choice. When the kiss ended she rested her cheek on his chest and listened to the sound of his beating heart – if only Numair had been her first she thought bitterly after the thought of choosing right and pressed her eyes together – not wanting those damned tears to erupt and him to find that she was nearly crying. She felt him slip out of her and she breathed in the meditative way Numair had taught her – she found that the sound of his heart was comforting and overworked she fell asleep laying still over him.

Such she only faintly noticed that a tanned man moved from her bed, picked up his clothes and slipped from her room – the room she had been given and the room where a beautiful number was carved into the door – telling that in this room, room number nine, a virgin had become a woman.


	13. Chapter 13

_Ever wondered why Daine was so cold in her determination of revenge when she was told that the Emperor had killed Numair? - Well I did, and this below is the answer to that speculation. _

**Superbia? **

She caught the movement with a frown and turned her attention too where the man was sitting. She had noticed that something was off, but it wasn't until right now, this every second that she realized why she hated that man so much and why she loathed him for his acting.

Sitting in the middle of the room, placed so she had her teacher on her right and the Emperor of Carthark on her left she turned her head from side to side, to compere the difference. She knew what Numair stood for. What his values was and his very nature, and as she turned her head in his direction she saw everything she could possible imagine wanting for her future husband. He held everything she sought in every swain that tried to take her attention away from everything around her, and every time they failed miserably – leaving her to turn her attention once again in the direction of her teacher.

If she turned her head in the direction of the Emperor however the very second she lay her eyes on him, she hated him. His movements was complete opposite from Numair's and sitting here beside Kaddar, she suddenly realized that the Emperor was showing arrogance in every movement he was making. Such did his nephew and it stuck her that she would never be involved with a man such like him or them, she corrected. She turned her heard in time to see that the voice of a woman she could hear was leaning forward on the opposite side of the table, standing so the dress showed as much as possible of her half concealed breast. Daine grimaced, biting her lips as her hands underneath the table was being pressed together in frustration over the fact that Varice allowed herself to act such. That woman didn't realized that the man that sat on the other side of the table only held his attention too where the Emperor was sitting.

Daine frowned as she once again realized that the woman's performance also showed arrogance – Varice was pretty sure that she could seduce the Black Robed Mage in the middle of dinner and Daine was about to stand and tell her a thing or two about proper behavior, but she couldn't – she was feeling the eyes of Lord Martin lingering in her back of her neck, so she only lowered her gaze down to where the plate of uneatable food stood.

She was startled over the fact that so many people within the court of the Emperor held such arrogance when they talked, when they walked and even when they danced later that evening. She had been in the arms of several men from the council, then she found herself in the arms of the Prince, Kaddar, and later she was being escorted out to the floor by the Emperor himself. Being in the arms of the Emperor she found that he was the complete opposite Numair and she could every well understand why the two of them hated each other so much – or, she corrected as she was swirled around in elaborate dance movements, that the Emperor hated Numair. The man that hold her hand and had placed his other hand on her waist held a high estimation of himself and was showing assertiveness contrary to the humility that Numair showed. Looking up she saw that he smiled down to her and she forced herself to smile back politely, even though she only wanted to bite his head off.

Arrogance was regarded in Tortall as something negative, but here in the warm land; it was certainly being regarded as something that was very much acceptable – and that concerned her. In Tortall a man such as the Emperor would be a problem. If he was living in Tortall the Gods would see his manners as a moral problem; because it was a sin against the divine guidance of mankind. And dancing here, her second evening in Cathark she wondered why a God would put up with a man with such behavior. In Tortall the Gods would strike down hard upon everyone who considered themselves above normal manners, but here? To her the arrogance seemed to be a variant of the basic sin; rebellion against the Gods. He was bowing to her when the music stopped and reluctantly gave her hand to another man.

Looking up she smiled suddenly over the fact that two dark eyes smiled equally down to her and she wondered yet again over the fact that if the Gods wasn't going to put some manners into the Emperor, she would do it herself if he ever harmed one of her loved ones – specially Numair, her one and everything.

To her arrogance was considered one of the so-called seven deadly sins, but as she stood pressed against him, his hand resting on her back - a little lower than normally - and his other hand holder hers as warm spread through her body every thought about sins was gone the moment he swung her around and she laughed happily. Oh yes - she would do the punishment if someone ever harmed her friends, even if it was because they showed too much arrogance.


End file.
